


Her Name Is Grace

by boonjo01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonjo01/pseuds/boonjo01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment in short verse where I make chapters no more than a few lines in length. Something to get me creative juices flowing so I can update my bigger work.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

Dean and Castiel both looked at the bundle of joy in the hospital cradle. Dean wore the biggest smile and Castiel's arm was wrapped around his side, while a look of curiosity fell over Castiel's face.

"What do you think we should name her?" asked Dean.

"Grace. Grace is fine." replied Castiel.


	2. 6 months

The baby monitor went off. Again.

Dean nudged Castiel, "Your turn. Sounds like she's hungry..."

Castiel got up and went to heat up a bottle of formula. He tested it like he had always seen Dean do by squirting a little bit on his wrist. It was perfect. Castiel then went to Grace's room, scooped her up, cradled her just right, and fed her the formula.

Grace quickly quited down, and after she had her fill, she cooed and smiled up at the taller of her fathers. She then closed her eyes, quiet as an empty field. Castiel layed her back in her crib. He covered her up, and watched her for about five or ten minutes.

It had been six months. Castiel still couldn't believe she was all theirs.


	3. 1 year

Castiel came back from work. He put his keys in the bowl next to the door like he had always done, but noticed that Dean's keys were there, too. He heard lughter coming from the living room.

Dean and Anna were in the living room, Grace sitting between them. The two adults were laughing to the point of tears.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" piped up a familiar tone.

Dean saw Castiel and started laughing harder. Grace shrieked at the sight of Castiel and repeated her newfound vocabulary as enthusiastically as possible. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Through his racous laughter, Dean told Castiel, "She learned her first word. I stubbed my toe earlier, cursed, and she repeated it. Flawlessly. You had to be there. I called your sister over, thought she might get a kick out of it."

Castiel sat down with a stern look on his face. Grace immediately went quiet. She stared at her father with curiosity, and offered him a giant Lego. "Shit?"

Castiel couldn't help but smile. Grace responded to the smile with another 'shit', and after Castiel started laughing, so did Grace.


	4. 2 Years

Grace toddled into the room and looked at her parents, who were huddled around the computer. She heard words that she didn't quite understand, or was unable to say herself, like "Enochian", and "Hunter", and "Angel Mojo". Neither of her daddies faces were moving past a slight grimace, and it scared her. She dealt with it the best way she knew how.

"Daddy?" she said, tugging on Cas' pant leg, "What's Ennykin?" They ignored her.

Grace started to get frustrated as tears welled up. "Daddy, what's Enkin?" Castiel turned around to look at his daughter. Dean also turned, but he was more intent on watching Cas than Grace at this moment.

Castiel pulled up the other chair at the desk, sat on it, propped Grace on his lap, looked straight into her eyes, and said, "Ennykin is me."

"Why is Papa mad? He says 'Ennykin' and then no smiles. Is Papa mad at you?"

"No honey, Papa's not mad at Daddy," quipped Dean, taking Grace's hand and holding it, looking into her eyes as well and smiling, "Daddy's friends are Ennykin, too. I'm mad at them."

"Don't be mad. Be happy and smile." said Grace, smiling herself.

"We will." Dean said, smiling. Grace also looked at Cas and saw that he was smilng. She laughed and said, "You are a silly."

"No, you are a silly." chuckled Cas, "Come on, let's go make dinner."

"What's for dinny?" asked Grace.

"Pasta." Castiel said simply.

"I like pasta." smiled Grace, and she followed Castiel into the kitchen, Dean smiling after them, then looking back at the screen.


	5. 3 Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried writing this chapter without dialogue. Let me know what you think!

Castiel pulled the car up to the preschool. Grace looked like she wanted nothing to do with leaving the safety of the only place she's really known as a permanent home. Castiel turned around to talk to Grace before he unbuckled himself and got himself and her out of the car, telling her that everything was going to be alright and that he would be back to pick her up before snacktime.

He and Grace walked up to the door together, Castiel in his work outfit, a three piece suit; and Grace in a Dora the Explorer T-shirt, bright green shorts, pink socks, and her lucky rainboots. She held her stuffed animal, a lion named Leo, for emotional support as her father opened the door and let her inside.

Inside the daycare center, it was a bright and inviting place, the alphabet and 123's (which Grace already knew) used as borders along the tops of the walls, and children playing with giant Legos (Grace's favourite). She turned back to her father, not wanting to go, choosing this moment above all others to start crying. Castiel figured that the separation anxiety would get the best of her, but he was hoping she would wait until he had left to start bawling. Castiel didn't like seeing Grace cry, no matter the reason.

Cas wiped away her tears and told her that he would be back soon, and asked her if she could be a big girl and wait here and play with the other kids. She nodded as she wiped away the tears from her eyes and gave her daddy one last big hug. The caretaker took her over to the other kids, and she immedately made a new friend, a young boy who shared half of his Legos with her. She looked back at her daddy, who stood and watched her for a minute or two, and waved at him. He waved back and headed out the door.

He broke down as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot. This emotion ran through him so much it metaphorically hurt, and as soon as he had composed himself, he called Dean and told him that he had dropped Grace off at the daycare center, only after that commenting on how their baby was growing up so fast. After a few more words, Cas hung up.

He drove himself back to work, keeping his mind on Grace until he saw her smiling face again later that afternoon.


	6. 4 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I should try to fit a birthday party in here. Enjoy.
> 
> Also, kindergarten is coming. I want your input. What should her first day of school be like? Should either Dean, Cas, or both of them stay with her the entire day? If not, how will they say goodbye? I want your input.
> 
> YOU are going to write this next chapter. Just tell me what you want to see.

Kids. Everywhere.

Dean didn't like this.

There must have been like 25 total. He told Castiel to hand out birthday invitations at work for those of his co-workers that had kids and talk to anyone that didn't to help chaperone the party.

Chuck E. Cheese's sounded like such a good idea a month ago. But, good lord, the kids. Everywhere.

Grace ran up to Dean, and said, "Papa, I love you. Thanks!" as she hugged her father tight. In that moment, Dean knew it was worth it.

After Grace ran off again, he went up to the present table and sized them up. Good haul for a four year old, and it looked like she got that Big Wheels trike she wanted. Cas was doing the same thing at the other end of the table. Their eyes caught each other, and they both smiled. Grace deserved this party. As far as Dean and Cas were concerned, she deserved everything. She had brought them closer than they could have ever thought possible.

"Daddy, Papa, watch this!" they both heard her shout. She laughed, perched at the top of a twisty slide. After she made sure that both of them were watching she whirled down it, laughing the whole time. When she got off of the slide, she ran over to her parents, hugging them both and practically screeching, "Did you see? Did you see? I did it all by myself!"

Dean laughed. "Yes, hon, we saw. You're growing up quick. How old are you now? I forgot."

Grace held up four of the five figers on her right hand and held them out to her parents, more towards Dean though, since he asked the question. "I'm this many. I'm four!"

"Yes, you are, Grace." Castiel smiled, "Go celebrate, it _is_ your birthday."

Cas and Dean held each others hand, holding on tight, and they watched their daughter run around the indoor playground shouting "I'm four!" as loud as anyone cared to hear.

Cas kissed Dean. "This was a great idea, Dean. You did good."

As Dean quickly kissed him back, he looked out at the numerous children and parents trying to keep each other in line, and said, "Only the best."


	7. 5 Years

Grace clung to her Papa's leg, trying hard not to cry.

She was a big girl, now, after all. And after the talk that took forever about school and other kids, she was still terrified. She wanted nothing to do with a whole group of new people that she would have to learn the names of. She wanted nothing to do with "Exploring Time" where the kids were handed different buckets of objects to count, stack, and otherwise play with, even though she was now eyeing the one filled with those soda bottle caps she finds on the glass bottles.

"Grace, are you ready to go? It's Kindergarten!" She looked up at Dean's encouraging face and let go of his leg. She hitched the pink Power Ranger backed over her shoulders again and took a step forward, and did something not even Dean expected.

"HII'MGRACEANDI'MFIVEYEARSOLDANDILIKEPOWERRANGERSANDI'MABIGGIRLNOW."

Dean jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of noise from his daughter, all the while watching her stiff body scan the room at the teacher and kids now looking at her. The first kid to come up and introduce themselves was a scrawny little guy named Issac, and he also liked Power Rangers and showed her his blue ranger backpack. Another child, Paige, came u and showed them her Barbie backpack and they tried each other's packs on.

After a couple minutes of Dean watching Grace make some fast friends, Grace turned around and said, "I'll be okaaay, Papa, go to work. I want ss-sss-sketti for dinner."

"Alright, little one. Sketti it is."

Dean shared some words with the teacher about traveling arrangements back to daycare and how the class was set up, and he waved goodbye to his daughter, who had already succeeded in dumping out the bottle cap bucket and was busy making patterns with a handful of them. She waved back, and made a "Shoo!" face, and Dean waved one last time.

His little girl was growing up quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update!


End file.
